


Missing Piece

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Pining, Slow Burn, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Josie can't recall what happened, but she finds herself in Malivore. After her escape, she deals with everyone forgetting about her.Hope, on the other hand, can't help but fall in love with the beautiful doe eyed brunette.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Missing Piece

Josie stands in the middle of malivore, cold, afraid and alone. She recalls no memories of how or why she's in malivore, but all she knows is that she's never going to be the same again. Everyone's forgotten about her. Her dad, her mom, Lizzie, Rafael, MG, Landon, Kaleb, Jed, Penelope, Hope... _Hope_. Hope forgetting about Josie is what hurts the most. Josie knows how Hope feels about Landon and Josie knows how she feels about Hope. But nothing would ever happen between her and Hope. Nothing at all, because Hope's in love with Landon.

Unbeknownst to Josie though, Hope and Landon have actually been broken up for about six months now. They just fell apart and their connection sort of just broke. Hope was the one who called it off. Landon tried to win Hope back, but each attempt failed. One after another, and eventually, Landon gave up and moved on. The reason Hope called it off is because she just wasn't in love with Landon anymore, and maybe, she never really was. But also, a piece of her felt like it was missing, and that piece missing couldn't be filled by being with Landon. 

Josie is smart, she's quite intelligent, so she manages to find a way to escape Malivore. She walks back to the school, she's cold and alone. But a part of her knows that whatever warranted her being thrown into Malivore must have been for a good reason. After all, after the Dark Josie fiasco, Josie feels like she deserves being thrown into Malivore. 

She sneaks into the school grounds by unlocking the gate. And then she continues walking. 

"Excuse me?" Says a voice, Josie pauses and turns around to see Rafael. "Hi, sorry, but I saw you walking alone and wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Oh.." Josie says, "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"So, I'm Rafael." Rafael says as he sticks a hand out. 

"Josie." Josie replies as she shakes Rafael's hand.

"So, Josie, are you new? I've never seen you before." Rafael says.

"I'm…" Josie pauses, "Yes, I'm new. I'm hoping I can attend this school. I'm a witch."

"Oh." Rafael says, "Cool, cool, cool." he says, "Well, um, I can take you to the headmasters office if you like?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that.." Josie replies with a small smile. 

"Cool, follow me." Rafael says. 

Josie follows Rafael to the headmaster's office. 

"Dr. Saltzman, this is Josie." Rafael says as they enter the headmaster's office. "Says she's new and is a witch."

Alaric stands up and greets her. "Pleasure to meet you, Josie." he says.

"Pleasure to meet you too.." Josie says, trying to hold back a frown because her own father doesn't remember who she is. 

Just as Alaric was about to respond, Hope enters the office.

"Dr. Saltzman. I need to trade rooms, Alyssa Chang-" Hope stops once she spots Josie.

"Hi." Josie says as she smiles. Hope is immediately enamored by Josie's beauty. 

"Uh, H-Hi!" Hope stammers out. "Dr. Saltzman, is this a new student?" 

"Indeed, Hope." Alaric says. "Since you're my top student, I'd like you to give her a tour tomorrow morning." 

_(Cue bisexual panic)_

"Me?" Hope asks as her eyes grew wide, "Why not Lizzie?" 

"Lizzie's...not really _ready_ to give tours again." Alaric replies. "Besides, Hope. You're my top student and everyone who's been given a tour by you, has done pretty well after." 

"I could give Josie a tour if Hope doesn't want to-" Rafael's cut off by Hope.

"No!" Hope says, "No, I-I mean yes, I'll give Josie a tour tomorrow." she tries to tone down her panic, but it's hard to when the new girl is so fucking pretty. She clears her throat. "Hi, I'm Hope." 

"Hi, I'm Josie." Josie smiles, "I like your name. It's really pretty." 

Hope ignores the fact that she's blushing and tries to play it off, but it's clearly failing. "Thanks." she says, "So is 'Josie' short for something?" 

"Yeah, Josette." Josie smiles. 

"Cool, cool, cool." Hope smiles awkwardly. "Do you have a last name?" she mentally facepalms herself, "' _Do you have a last name?' of course she does, idiot! You're a Mikaelson but acting like an idiot"_ Hope thinks to herself. 

"I do, my last name is Forbes." 

"Cool, cool, cool." Hope says as she nods. "Well, um.."

"Hope, if Alyssa's really too much, I suppose you can share a room with Josie." Alaric says. 

Hope's eyes went wide. Share a room with who!? WHAT? 

_(Cue bisexual panic part two)_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: abcsupercorp
> 
> tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
